The Day is Hot
by JakeVickersIsBatman
Summary: Tybalt is in danger due to an important figure in his life returning to finish off what he started...
1. Chapter 1

_Capulet Household_

The sun was scorching down on the city of Verona during the summer day despite it only being 7am, restlessly Tybalt arose from his bed with only his boxers on due to the intolerable heat he faced during the previous night. Slowly he approached his en suite and washed himself before looking in the mirror, _The Prince of Cats... such a pretty face for an orphaned bastard._ Tybalt thought as a stranger's taunts from the previous day replayed in his mind, immediately he could feel his infamous anger he possessed rise in him and due to the day being hot Tybalt knew he would unlikely avoid a fight if he were to leave the safety of his home. Despite this knowledge, Tybalt still proceeded to get dressed to visit the beach later that day with his kinsmen.

 _Montague Household_

 _"_ Lord Montague, your brother Fulke is here to see you", a housemaid announced with her head bowed and immediately Lord and Lady Montague momentarily stopped eating their breakfast as the rest of the Montague household continued, abruptly Lord Montague then cleared his throat before turning his head to view the housemaid, "Let him into the drawing room and offer him refreshments, I'll be with him shortly", he announced and the housemaid politely bowed before exiting the dining room. "I didn't know Fulke was coming today dear..", Lady Montague stated as she picked at her breakfast which was rewarded by an amused scoff from her husband, "Neither did I...", Lord Montague replied as he continued with his breakfast. "I don't even remember the last time I saw Uncle Fulke", Romeo stated excitedly, "You're basically 8 years old, of course you won't remember him", Benvolio commented as he smirked. "I am 18! I am not a child!", Romeo argued as he sent a hurt glare in Benvolio's direction, "How come you act like one then...", Benvolio provoked while taking a mouthful of toast. "Enough you two! I'm sure your Uncle Fulke will explain himself when I meet him in the drawing room, now if you would all kindly excuse me from the table so I can meet our guest." Lord Montague ordered as he stood from the dining table and exited the room.

As Lord Montague entered the drawing room he dismissed the housemaid and shut the door behind him, "Why are you here Fulke?", Lord Montague asked as the tall man sitting comfortably in the leather chair raised his attention from the cup of coffee in his hand. "Well that is no way to talk to your younger brother, where are your manners mum taught you?", Fulke asked as he took a sip from his coffee. "Don't avoid my question Fulke! Why are you here?", Lord Montague said coldly as he sent a disapproving glare in the direction of Fulke. "It must have been 16 years since the last time I saw you brother... How are things?", Fulke asked as he avoided the question once more. "Fulke for Godsake tell me why are you here!", Lord Montague yelled as he slammed his fist on the oak coffee table. "I'm here to see how things are in Verona, is that a crime?", Fulke asked innocently as he took another sip from his cup. "Of course it's not a crime, but what you did is!", Lord Montague spat back, "Oh yes... hm... How is the boy?", Fulke asked as he met his brother's glare. "You really are vile Fulke... How do you think he is... You murdered his parents when he was 8 years old, that screws up a kid Fulke... He's a monster now, he is feared in Verona and is the best duelist in this god forsaken city... You made him a beast!", Lord Montague spat once more as he looked at his brother with disgust. "Oh... well that is a shame, but he was destined to become a beast either way... Tybalt is a Capulet by blood, he was doomed to become a killer", Fulke stated coldly. "That is rich coming from a murderer like you", Lord Montague scoffed, "You're here to end what you started aren't you, his mother didn't love you so first you killed both her and her husband to be, out of your jealousy, and now you want to kill Tybalt", Lord Montague stated as he put together his brother's intentions. "You cannot kill him brother... As I said, he's the best duelist in Verona, there is no way someone like you is going to be the one to end the reign of the Prince of Cats", Lord Montague explained before smirking as Fulke's confidence was noticeably knocked, "Leave Verona before I tell the Prince of what forsaken crime you carried out 16 years ago today", Lord Montague ordered and immediately Fulke rose from his seat and approached his brother, "You're wrong brother... I will kill Tybalt", Fulke spat before leaving the Montague property.

As Lord Montague left the Drawing Room he was immediately met by his wife, "Why is he back?", She asked hastily with fear obvious in her eye, "He wants to kill Tybalt", Lord Montague answered as he rubbed his face with his left hand due to stress. "What should we do?", Lady Montague asked as she gasped, "We should send the boys to follow Uncle Fulke today as he attempts to find Tybalt", Lord Montague replied, "The day is hot my love, if Tybalt is truly wandering the streets of Verona I doubt highly a fight won't breakout", Lord Montague stated solemnly.

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tybalt POV_

Tybalt waited beside his Black Camaro which was parked in the driveway in front of the Capulet Mansion, he was wearing his usual attire consisting of the black jeans and the red waistcoat, he then pursued to tap his foot impatiently as he checked the amount of rounds he had in both of his guns. It was now 10am and the sun was merciless upon the city of Verona and Tybalt thrusted his guns into their holsters, "Sampson! Gregory! I would prefer to go before the sun sets!", Tybalt yelled and immediately both Sampson and Gregory burst through the front doors of the Mansion, "Sorry Tybalt, Sampson decided to...Nevermind", Gregory halted in his excuse as he saw the piercing glare Tybalt was sending both of them, "Just get in the bloody car", Tybalt said as he entered the drivers seat. The moment both Sampson and Gregory had got into the back seats of the Camaro and the door was shut, Tybalt turned on the ignition which resulted in a powerful roar erupting from the car. He then pursued his journey to the Verona Beach which was full of life with a busy market place set up on it.

As Tybalt parked his Camaro in a nearby parking space he did not fail to grab the attention of the nearby women with the stunning muscle car and as he stepped out of the car he was fully aware of the hushed comments and giggles coming from the observing women, at this point Tybalt oozed with confidence, he was a well known name in Verona, men feared and loathed him while women fantasized about spending a single night with him, he is the 'Prince of Cats' and he is as beautiful as he is dangerous just like any Wild Cat. After Tybalt had his fun with the gawking women he then locked his car and proceeded to the market followed by both Sampson and Gregory. "I don't know how you do it man... The women... They just love you", Sampson stated as they continued to walk. "It's all about the reputation Sampson, and it does help if you don't objectify them every 5 seconds", Tybalt replied with a smirk, "That is true..", Gregory stated and immediately Tybalt rolled his eyes, "You are just as bad as him Gregory and with the same amount of success with women as Sampson has..", Tybalt stated as they entered the market.

Immediately Tybalt's attention was caught by the sight of Juliet and The Nurse admiring the flowers at one of the shops and Tybalt smiled softly as he stealthily approached Juliet from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Anything you like?", Tybalt asked and immediately Juliet squealed and turned around to hug her cousin tightly. "Tybalt! If I had known you were coming to the market I would have waited for you!", Juliet said gleefully as she pulled back from the hug and looked up at Tybalt with a wide smile. "We've been staring at these flowers for the past 20 minutes, Save me from her", Juliet then whispered in a plea to her cousin, "Now now Jule you must respect your elders and how unfathomably long they take looking at flowers", Tybalt said with a genuine smile which is rare and only captured by Juliet. "Oi, you little cheek, I heard that!", The Nurse said as she playfully hit Tybalt around the back of her head with her hand, "You are meant to be a good example to your younger cousin and not teach her the cheekiness you possess, I can't deal with two of you! One is enough!", The Nurse exclaimed which was rewarded by Juliet laughing. "I am not that bad dear Nurse", Tybalt justified which made the Nurse scoff, "Not that bad! The great Prince of Cats tried to just convince me he isn't that bad! _Dammi la forza_...", The Nurse stated as she went back to looking at the flowers and immediately Tybalt scanned the flowers before picking up a bloomed white rose and dropped a Euro into the shop owner's hand. He then offered the stunning rose to Juliet with his head bowed, "A White Rose... which represents a soul-deep love... Oh Tybalt it's beautiful!", Juliet exclaimed as she took the rose and hugged her much taller cousin once more. "Anything for the fairest woman in the whole of Verona my dear Cuz", Tybalt stated as he hugged Juliet back before pulling away from her. "Now, I must leave you in the dreaded hands of the Nurse, so behave", Tybalt said which resulted in Juliet pouting like a child, "Finnneeee, you go have fun while I suffer, Bye traitor", Juliet stated as she sulked and immediately Tybalt kissed her forehead, "Fairwell Juliet", Tybalt said as he turned away from her and walked deeper into the market with Sampson and Gregory by his side.


End file.
